


Country Music Queens ‘The Grand Coven’ Break-up: The Inside Scoop!

by Kitty September (KittyAug)



Series: Kitty's SPN Femslash Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Country Music, Band Break Up, Celebrities, Edit, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Gossip, Multimedia, Nashville, implied infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/Kitty%20September
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Country Gossip Weekly: You won't believe the REAL reason behind The Grand Coven's big band break-up!</p><hr/><p><a href="http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/129901548641/kitty-spnbingo">SPN Femslash Bingo:</a> Celebrity AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Country Music Queens ‘The Grand Coven’ Break-up: The Inside Scoop!

## Country Music Queens ‘The Grand Coven’ Break-up: The Inside Scoop!

Sources close to The Grand Coven lead singer, Olivette, say that the band’s break-up is “for real” this time and that it spells the end of an era for more than the Nashville music scene.

The band’s last gig at the Grand Ol’ Opry is more than a farewell to the fans - it’s a farewell to Country’s worst kept secret.

The Coven’s guitarist Rowena McLeod, and long rumored to be Olivette’s lover, has been seen about town with a young up-and-comer, singer-songwriter Jo Harvelle. Rowena was front and center at Harvelle’s intimate Bluebird debut last week with the usually inseparable Olivette nowhere to be seen.

Could the band’s last gig be about more than drummer Katja Grimm’s apparent health issues?

On the other side of town Olivette was seen taking a lunch meeting with Rowena’s son, record producer Fergus ‘Crowley’ McLeod. And while that might sound like happy families to the rest of us, Fergus and Rowena have been locked in long and bitter legal battles for decades. Is Olivette helping the devil get his hands on some of those long lost family jewels?

What do you think readers, has Jo Harvelle really come between the Queens of Country? Keep your ears to the ground music fans, this could be the end!

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://kittyaugust.tumblr.com/post/131082542426/country-music-queens-the-grand-coven-break-up)


End file.
